oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Al Kharid
Ring of dueling teleport to Duel Arena Amulet of glory teleport to Al Kharid Palace |guild = None |race = Desert humans |map = }} Al Kharid is a city in the north of the Kharidian Desert. It is the only desert city open to non-members, and players in the city do not suffer from the desert effect. Al Kharid is ruled by the Emir, although the vast majority of the work has been taken over by Chancellor Hassan since the Emir's son was kidnapped. This city is particularly useful to powerminers because of the nearby Mining area, which contains tin, copper, iron, silver, gold, mithril, adamantite, and coal rocks. Travel *From Lumbridge, use the toll gate which costs either 10 coins, or if you have completed the Prince Ali Rescue quest, the gate is free. : s at the Al Kharid gate.]] *From Varrock, go south via the road alongside the Al Kharid mine. *Members that have completed The Grand Tree quest can use the gnome glider to travel to and from Al Kharid. *Members can also use a ring of dueling to teleport to the Duel Arena, just northeast of Al Kharid. *Members can use an amulet of glory to teleport inside the palace, on the in the southern room. *Members can also get to Al Kharid via the one-way ladder from Zanaris' market area. *Members can also come from the south via the Shantay Pass. *Members can use the level 8 Agility shortcut to get to and from Lumbridge Swamp. Al Kharid contains the closest bank to a range and furnace in free-to-play RuneScape, as well as two reasonably close fishing spots. It also houses a tanner, Ellis. Bank Al Kharid's bank is to the southwest of the city. The bank is populated largely by craftsmen, smiths and chefs, largely due to the proximity of the tanner, range and furnace. In the free worlds, it often has many players buying and selling cowhides. Shops Zeke's Superior Scimitars ]] The scimitar shop is northeast of the bank. Stocks: *5 Bronze scimitars *3 Iron scimitars *2 Steel scimitars *1 Mithril scimitar You can also ask for a dragon scimitar. If you do this, Zeke makes several puns regarding the Monkey Madness I quest required to buy a dragon scimitar: "The banana-brained nitwits who make them would never sell any to me. Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you hold a Dragon Scimitar." Dommik's Crafting Store ]] The Crafting store is northeast of the palace. Stocks: *10 Chisels *10 Ring moulds *10 Necklace moulds *10 Amulet moulds *3 Needles *100 Thread *10 Holy moulds *10 Sickle moulds *10 Tiara moulds *10 Bolt moulds *10 Bracelet moulds Al-Kharid General Store ]] The general store is east of the palace. Stocks: *5 Pots *2 Jugs *5 Empty jug packs *2 Shears *3 Buckets *2 Bowls *2 Cake tins *3 Tinderboxes *2 Chisels *5 Hammers *5 Newcomer maps *5 Security book The shop is also often well-stocked with recently crafted leather armour. Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar ]] The plateleg store is south of the general store, east of the palace. Stocks: *5 Bronze platelegs *3 Iron platelegs *2 Steel platelegs *1 Black platelegs *1 Mithril platelegs *1 Adamant platelegs Ranael's Super Skirt Store ]] The plateskirt store is east of the palace. Stocks: *5 Bronze plateskirts *3 Iron plateskirts *2 Steel plateskirts *1 Black plateskirt *1 Mithril plateskirt *1 Adamant plateskirt This shop stocks identical merchandise to Louie's Armoured Legs Bazaar, except the armour is plateskirts, not platelegs. Kebab shop The kebab shop is at the range directly north of the bank, a kebab can be bought for 1 coin here. Karim is the kebab seller. Gem Trader ]] The Gem Trader is to the north of Al Kharid, east of the gate to Lumbridge. Stock: *1 Uncut sapphires *1 Uncut emeralds *0 Uncut rubies *0 Uncut diamonds *1 Sapphires *1 Emeralds *0 Rubies *0 Diamonds Silk trader The silk trader near the scimitar shop is a quick and easy way for newer members to gain small amounts of money. If the player is prepared to click through a lengthy dialogue, they can buy silk cheaply (3 coins) which can be sold for a profit at a general store other than the one in Al Kharid. :Note: If you refuse at the first time, he'll lower the price to 2 coins. Ali's Discount Wares ]] Ali Morrisane is found east of the gem trader to the northeast of the city near the blue star quest icon . He sells various items, and once The Feud is completed, he will open various other shops if you set up merchanting opportunities for him. Talk to him (there is no 'trade' option) and select the "Ya, I'll get to it soon." option. When he asks "...Unless you want to make a small purchase from me first?", select "Ok". Sorceress's Garden The Sorceress's Garden is found in the southeast of Al Kharid. Al Kharid mine The Al Kharid mine is found near the northern entrance to Al Kharid. Duel Arena The Duel Arena is found northeast of Al Kharid. Miscellaneous features *There is a cactus patch on the east side of the city, used in the Farming skill. *The Fire altar, used in the Runecrafting skill is located just north of the Duel Arena *There is a furnace north of the bank. It is the fifth closest furnace to a bank in all of RuneScape. Quests *Prince Ali Rescue may be started by speaking to Chancellor Hassan, who is in the southern room of the palace next to the bank. *The Feud may be started by speaking to Ali Morrisane at his stall. *Shadow of the Storm may be started by speaking to Father Reen who is standing south of the bank. Monsters *Al-Kharid warrior *Men and women *Scorpions *Witch *